Meant to be
by Nebulla's star
Summary: Movieverse Jazz's daughter arrives to Earth, only to find out, that her father is dead. How will she deal with deal with her duty as guardian, when her father's killer returns?
1. Returning home

A.N: This fanfiction was born out of my love for Jazz. (Why did he had to die?!) With lots of encouragement from my friend, I managed to write a default chapter of my (hopefully) long fanfiction. Story focuses on my oc - Nebulla. So those of you who don't like OCs... Please go away now. I don't have time to listen to 'Nebulla is stupid' or 'There wasn't a transformer like that'.

Anyway, here are the pairings: Bumblebee x Nebulla; Ironhide x Chromia; Jazz x Arcee (I just love this pair ^^; )

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belongs to Hasbro. I did not make any profit from this fanfiction.

* * *

Nebulla felt so happy. After all these years of fighting and trying to find the Allspark, she can finally return where she belonged: to her parent side. Both of them where currently staying in the far away planet, called Earth.

After reaching appropriate age, Nebulla joined the Autobots and helped them to search for Allspark. Her parent weren't too happy about it, but their daughter was stubborn, and refused to listen to them. She spent lots of years wandering in the space, trying to help Autobots however she could, until she received Optimus' invitation to cam to Earth. She instinctively knew, that her parents must be there.

So here she was, traveling to the place, where she was needed. Nebulla couldn't wait to land. She missed everyone so much! Nebulla practically grew up with Optimus' team. Femme smiled to herself _'Soon I'll be home'._

------//------

When Nebulla finally reached Earth, she curiously looked around. '_Oh great… Sand and even more sand'._ She sighed and stretched _'Let's just hope that this planet is more than sand, because otherwise I'm going to be bored to death'._ Nebulla took one step forward and then felt similar energy. '_Mom…'_ Few minutes later Arcee and Chromia screeched halt right beside her, and Nebulla quickly ran to hug her mother. After all this time she finally was with her family. But something… someone… was missing.

-Mom, where's dad?


	2. Bitter Truth

I want to thank all those who added my story to favourites. And, of course, special thanks to my first reviewer: luvableKnegi *gives her a cookie* Thank you sooo much. I hope you'll like this chapter too ^^ It's longer xD

A little info: _Italic- _Nebulla's thoughts

**Bold** - Flashbacks

Enjoy!

* * *

Nebulla sat and stared into… nothing. Conversation that she had with Autobots still rang in her head. Her father was dead.

'**Arcee refused to say anything, until they return to the base. Nebulla tried to block all those horrible thoughts, that kept plaguing her mind. Femme sighed.**

**-Mom, what is so important, that you can't tell me without others?**

**Arcee kept silent, but Nebulla felt, that her mother was… crying?! It was unnerving: driving between two motorcycles, in deadly silence, god knows where.**

**Finally, in the distance, she noticed some sort of buildings. **_**'That must be the base.'**_** Nebulla smiled to herself. **_**'Home.'**_** She transformed and ran to the entrance.**

**-Dad! Dad! I'm-… - she suddenly slammed into something. Hard.**

**-Hey! Watch where-… Ratchet! – Nebulla jumped from the floor and hugged the mech. – I've missed you! And… What's wrong? – she asked, after seeing sorrowful expression on his face. Without any warning Ratchet hugged Nebulla. Femme was little confused: she and her mentor had a good and understanding relationship… But Ratchet rarely let his emotions show, like he did now. This left Nebulla even more worried. **_**'What happened here on Earth?'**_

**After Ratchet let her go, Nebulla felt someone take her hand. She raised her head and saw that Arcee had tears in her eyes.**

**-Let's go. Everyone wants to see you.**

**Nebulla followed her mother through the door, that led deeper into building. She found herself in a big hangar. And her mother was right: everyone was here. Femme immediately smiled. But… The smile left her face after she noticed, that Jazz wasn't there. And everyone's expressions were those of sadness. **

**-Ok, what's going on?! And no lies!**

**Optimus stepped forward and placed hand on her shoulder. **

**-It's good to have you back, Nebulla. But we have very bad news… Nebulla…**

**-Where's dad? - interrupted him femme. Hand on her shoulder tightened. **

**-Nebulla, he's… dead. Jazz was killed by Megatron, while protecting the All Spark.**

**Nebulla felt numb. But suddenly everything fell into place. She wanted to scream and cry. But instead, in terribly cold voice, she asked:**

**-Where's Megatron?**

**-Dead…**

**Nebulla nodded. Then suddenly turned and bolted out of the room. She heard someone calling her name, but paid no attention to them. She just needed to get away from everything. **_**'Yes, it's a dream, a nightmare. When I'll wake up, all will be well again.'**_

**When her legs refused to carry her any further, Nebulla collapsed. She felt how tears made their way down her cheek, but inside she felt nothing, just emptiness. '**

When the door to her hiding place opened, Nebulla ignored the intruder. That was until strong hands hugged her. She looked up and stared at Ratchet.

-How come you always find me?

-It's a talent, that I had to develop, in order to teach you.

'**-No! I don't want to! **

**-Listen, if you want to assist me in the future, you'll do as I say! And I want you to go and fix Ironhide's arm. It sustains minor injuries, so you won't have a trouble. Now go!**

**-No, I'm not ready! And he'll kill me, if I'd mess up. – Nebulla turned and sprinted out of the room. Ratchet sighed and followed. There's no way he's letting Nebulla get away from her duty.**

**Many years ago she confessed to him, that when she's confused or afraid, she search for the highest place she could find. It helped Nebulla to relax, those places gave her peace. Ratchet made his way to the roof of their base in Iacon. And, of course, he found Nebulla here.**

**-And now, young lady, back to work!'**

After hearing Ratchet's words Nebulla smiled. It was weak and broken smile, but smile nonetheless.

-I think we should go back,- said the medic. – Everyone's worried about you. Especially you mother.

Nebulla nodded and stood up.

-Lead the way, because I don't know how I got here.

Ratchet merely smiled.


	3. New friends

AN: I want to apologize for not updating soon. I was sick and bedridden, but I'm fine now. ^^ I want to thank everyone, who added my story to favorites, it really encourages me to write. Oh, and one more thing: I need a beta reader, so... Any volunteers?

Oh, and one more thing: luvableKnegi, I'm sorry about that 'him'...

* * *

As soon as Nebulla stepped into the room, Arcee ran to her and hugged Nebulla.

-Mom, I'm… - she wanted to say 'fine', but that you would've been a lie.

-I understand.

The young femme looked around the room and saw some strange looking residents.

-Mmm… What are thay? – whispered Nebulla.

Arcee just laughed. Then she turned to those 'strange little beings' and said:

-Sam, Mikaela, I want you to meet my daughter – Nebulla. And, Nebulla, this is Sam and Mikaela – they're humans.

-Hi… Ummm… Nice to meet you?.. – said Sam.

Nebulla just stared at those 'humans'. Then she crouched next to them.

-Nice to meet you too… - Nebulla still stared. There was an awkward silence, until Optimus decided to break it.

-Sam and Mikaela helped us to find and protect the All Spark.

Nebulla still stared.

-Listen… I'm… I'm sorry about your father, - practically whispered Mikaela.

-What do you know about it? – cold furry in Nebulla's voice made everyone in the room flinch.

-I know more than you think… More than I want to, - answered Mikaela, this time louder.

-Oh really?!

-Girls, girls… Don't fight over something like this, - interfered Sam. That earned him a glare from both females.

-Or you can do whatever you like, - squeaked Sam.

Mikaela turned back to Nebulla.

-I know it hurts, but you'll survive. That pain will never go away completely, but it'll subside. It just shows how much you loved Jazz. And after a while you'll be alright again.

Nebulla looked right into Mikaela's eyes, and the girl thought, that femme is reading her soul like an open book. Then Nebulla stood up and transformed. She opened her 'car' door.

-I need to get away from here. Care to come with me?

Without saying anything Mikaela got into car. And Nebulla drove off before anyone could have reacted.

------//------

-Just how big is this desert?

-Mmm… Big, very big, - laughed Mikaela. They were driving so fast, that the girl could hardly see anything thought a window.

-Why do 'humans' needed to create such a big desert? It has nothing, but sand.

-Oh, no, it's not humans creation. It was created by n-…

-Nature itself.

-You knew?

-No, I just looked it up in World Wide Web. It's very handy, that's how I learned your language.

-Oh, that's great and all,but… Why don't you slow down a bit?

-I'm driving too fast for you? – Mikaela could hear laughter in Nebulla's voice.

-Hey! I'm just a human. We're not used to drive in cars who really are robots from space, - laughed Mikaela.

Suddenly Nebulla screeched to halt.

-What? What's wrong? - yelled her passenger. And then she saw that they were standing on the edge of the cliff.

-Wow, that was close, - breathed the girl, as she go out of the car.

Right that moment yellow Camero stopped next to them, and a frantic Sam ran to Mikaela.

-Are you ok? When she kidnapped you, me and Bumblebee tried to follow, but she was going so fast and-…

-Sam, I'm alright. There was kidnap, we just… decided to get away from everybody, and that includes you. Me and Nebulla just wanted to have a 'girl talk'. And you interrupted.

As Mikaela and Sam were talking (or rather arguing), Nebulla transformed and sat on the edge of the cliff. _'Those humans really amusing.'_ Then someone sat next to her.

-I never got to say this earlier, so… Welcome back, Nebulla.

Nebulla just smiled and hugged Bumblebee.

-It's… good to be back.

Somewhere to her left she heard Sam mumble something like 'Why can't Bee talk normally with me too?' but decided not to pay attention to anything around her. She felt safe and content with Bumblebee by her side. And at the back of her mind Nebulla knew, that Mikaela was right: someday she'll overcome this pain.

Still smiling she stood up and turned to her human… friends?

-Ready to go home?


	4. Unexpected news

AN: Last week was busy for me: I had to catch up to my classes, listen to all teachers whining about my 'lost time'. But more importantly: my head was absolutely blank. That's why this chapter is sort of short. I planned to make it longer, but I just couldn't manage it. I hope you'll forgive me -_-;

* * *

Few weeks, after Nebulla first landed in Earth, were quite amusing. Nebulla met more people, who knew about transformers, found out that almost every person in this planet is oblivious to their existence (she laughed so hard: _'How can you hide a giant robots?!'_), realized that was some sort of hero, knowing the incident with the All Spark. And found it hilarious (and just) that Megatron is _'swimming with fishes'_. All in all, she was quite happy here, in this planet she now called home. And when she thought everything is alright now, the fragment of the All Spark has been stolen. They tried to contact Sam, but the boy refused to involve anymore. Nebulla could understand him: Sam just wanted a normal life. Or at least as normal as it can get, when your car is a robot.

-Nebulla, - Ratchet's voice snapped her out of her little daydream. -There's something Optimus wants to talk to you about.

-Really? What's that? - Nebulla blinked, not quite understanding what their leader could want from her.

-How should I know?! Just go already!

_'Yup, Ratchet's still the same'_ thought Nebulla as she ran out of the room. And just when she turned around the corner, she collided with someone.

-Hey, watch where you're going!

-Sorry, my bad. Will you be able to forgive me?

-Oh, I don't know… Bumblebee, colliding with people in the corridors is a severe crime, - Nebulla tried to hide her smile. _'If you're scolding someone, do it properly!'_

-Please, please let me go. I left a human at home. Who will take of him if not me?

There was a few minutes of silence, and suddenly the corridor was ringing with their laughter.

-So, how are you? Everything's alright? - asked Bumblebee, when he finally managed to get hold of himself.

-What's with those questions? Almost everyone I met asked me the same. It's sort of annoying, - pouted Nebulla.

-Sorry, I just-…

-It's ok. And I'm fine… At least as fine as I can be, - said Nebulla.

-That's good. - Bumblebee released the breath he didn't even knew he was holding. - I was worried, and… well, I wanted to see you… To ask you, how you're-…

-Thank you, - Nebulla leaned and kissed Bumblebee on the cheek. She then smiled brightly. - I have to run, bye! - And with that she was gone.

------//------

_'Stupid stupid stupid! What did you do?!'_ All the way to the meeting hall Nebulla was cursing herself. When she finally stepped into the room, femme managed to suppress the urge to bang her head to the nearest wall.

-Nebulla, it's good that you're here already.

When she heard her leader's words, Nebulla smiled in reply.

-I came as soon as I could, - '…since I had nothing better to do.' But she wisely decided to skip that part of sentence.

-I asked for you to come here, because there's something I need to ask you. Would you agree to be the guardian of Mikaela Banes?

-Of course I agree! - ever since her first day here, on Earth, she and Mikaela became very close. _'Oh, the fun we could have together!'_ Nebulla wanted to squeal with joy, but managed to keep a straight face. - I mean, yes I agree, sir.

Femme could swear that Optimus smiled, but you could never tell because of that faceplate.

-Very well… Then, there's one more thing I need to tell you about. Your mother already knows, so that leaves just you, - suddenly Nebulla felt a very bad feeling creeping into her spark. - Decepticons used the stolen fragment to resurrect their leader. Megatron is alive.

------//------

Nebulla was silently waiting for Mikaela to get ready. After a long conversation this afternoon, they decided that Nebulla will escort her charge to the university, where Sam was currently staying. And since he already _'invited'_ Mikaela to come, both girls determined to leave as soon as possible.

-Sorry I'm little late. There were some… troubles, but it's all over now, - said Mikaela, getting into the car and putting some sort of box on the back seat.

-What's that? - asked Nebulla.

-Oh, just some luggage of mine.

-Oh, ok… - Nebulla wasn't in the mood to question some more. Conversation she had with Optimus still ringing in her head.

-Nebulla, what's wrong? - Mikaela inquired, sensing her friends discomfort.

-Oh, nothing, just one tiny detail: Megatron is alive.

-What?!


End file.
